Transformers Golden
by Lemonade4567
Summary: This takes place after Transformers Prime Predacons Rising. Ultra Magnus is leading Cybertron but has his doubts about his leadership. When a new commander comes to Cybertron, Ultra Magnus is thrilled. But can the two commanders survive the new threats? And each other? (This is my first story so go easy on me and please do comment.)
1. Chapter 1

On Cybertron, reconstruction was underway. Every bot was working hard to rebuild Kaon. Ultra Magnus, the leader, was watching the construction. Metal rods and sheet metal was picked up by heavy machinery and lowered into the correct position. The occasional order from Bulkhead, leader of the construction, rang out. Everyone seemed content and relaxed; everyone, except Ultra Magnus. His mind raced with questions. How could he do this alone?

Suddenly, a large ship shot across the sky. It landed outside the walls of Kaon.

"Intelligence Officer Bumblebee to Commander Ultra Magnus, did you see that ship land?" Bumblebee asked Ultra Magnus over his commlink.

"I did. I'm going to investigate," Ultra Magnus replied.

"Alright, but be careful,"

Ultra Magnus transformed and headed towards the landing site.

When Ultra Magnus got there, he discovered that the ship was a one-bot Autobot ship. Ultra Magnus searched the ship for the pilot or for any information on whom the pilot was. Behind him, he heard a blaster cock. Ultra Magnus slowly turned around and saw a blaster aimed at his head. Behind the blaster, was a femme Autobot with pastel pink bands around her white arms, legs, and torso. She was almost as tall as Ultra Magnus and wore a mask that covered her entire face except her optics.

"Put your servos up!" the femme said menacingly.

Ultra Magnus did as she said and put his servos up.

"State your name and business," the femme ordered.

Ultra Magnus stated, "My name is Commander Ultra Magnus and I…"

"Wait a minute, Ultra Magnus?" The femme quickly retracted her mask revealing a beautiful Cybertronian face.

"Commander Elita One,"

"It's been awhile. So tell me, you still leading those Wreckers?"

"Yes, well. The war's over and…,"

"I know it is. I heard radio chatter about it. And I also heard about Optimus,"

"I'm sorry. I know you two had a history,"

"Well anyway. I decided to come back to help rebuild,"

"Great. I'll take you back to Kaon,"

"Kaon? Wasn't that the Decepticon capital?"

"Not anymore,"

Ultra Magnus started to walk back to Kaon. But first, Elita One grabbed a thumb drive out of her ship's console and hid it behind her back. Then she followed Ultra Magnus back.

Ultra Magnus and Elita One were halfway back to Kaon when they felt like they were being watched. They paused for a moment. Shadows darted from left to right from all directions. Suddenly, three disgusting looking robots made out of different parts of different bots appeared. On top of a nearby building, a larger robot in a tattered cape and two red optics with one larger than the other. He was the obvious leader.

Elita retracted her detached swords made out of pure red energon from her arms. Ultra Magnus took a step back.

"Autobots prepare to meet your doom!" the leader shouted.

"Who are you?" Elita yelled back.

"I am Metatron. And these are my soldiers. We are the Bionics, destroyers of Autobots,"

"Yeah right. Come on Magnus, let's take them down,"

Ultra Magnus hesitated. Elita looked at him.

"Magnus?" Elita asked.

"Elita, I'm not armed," Ultra Magnus said.

"What?"

Metatron laughed and the Bionic foot soldiers attacked. Two soldiers attacked Elita while the other lunged at Magnus. Magnus dodged the attacks while Elita fought on. One soldier's stray blaster shot hit Elita in the arm. Elita winced in pain.

"My soldiers have tasted Autobot energon. You have been warned," Metatron said and laughed as he and the soldiers retreated.

Elita held her arm and turned around to face Ultra Magnus. She gasped in horror. While Elita was fighting, the soldier Magnus was fighting must have gained the upper hand. Ultra Magnus laid leaking energon, severely wounded on the ground. Elita rushed over to Magnus. The worst scenario flooded her mind. That Magnus was offline.

Later, Elita One was sitting in the hospital's waiting room. Ratchet had come to Cybertron to help Ultra Magnus. He came out of Magnus' room and sighed. Elita stood up.

"How is he?" Elita asked.

"The outcome looks bleak. However, if someone related to him gave him some of their energon, he may pull through," Ratchet answered.

"Magnus doesn't have any family,"

Ratchet looked at Elita's bandaged arm.

"Did you get that today?" he questioned Elita.

"Yeah," Elita One replied.

"Did you get energon work?"

"Yeah,"

"Come with me,"

Ratchet grabbed Elita's hand and led her to a computer containing her medical information. He looked up Elita's energon results and C-N-A sample. His optics widened.

"What is it?" Elita One asked.

"Elita, Ultra Magnus's C-N-A results and yours are identical," Ratchet answered with disbelief.

"What are you saying?"

"Ultra Magnus is your brother. Your twin brother,"

Elita One's mouth dropped and her optics bulged.

"Elita, you have to give energon," Ratchet said.

Elita nodded still in shock. Ratchet grabbed her arm once again and led her away.

Elita was once again in the waiting room. Her right arm hurt because of her wound and her left hurt because she had donated some of her energon to Ultra Magnus.

Ratchet came out once again. This time his expression was less grim and more cheerful.

"I believe that Magnus will pull through," Ratchet said, "But don't get your hopes up. I've been wrong before."

Ratchet left and Elita went over to the door. Elita One opened the door slightly and was shocked. Magnus looked horrible. Tubes stuck out of him and he was hooked up to machines. Elita found the sight disgusting. And she left with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Cybertron still had one leader.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I wanted to do a few more chapters before the "season finale." Optimus Prime will show up soon. So until then, Ultra Magnus is still in the hospital in a coma and Elita One will travel to Earth to fulfill an ancient prophecy. Here we go…**

Elita One was sitting in her new apartment. It was decorated lavishly and Elita didn't like it too well. She was thinking about calling an interior decorator when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Elita said.

Bumblebee rushed in out of breath.

"Elita…need…to…," Bumblebee stammered.

"Calm down soldier. What's wrong?" Elita asked.

"Commander Elita One, Ratchet wants to see you,"

Elita nodded and followed Bumblebee back to the hospital.

Ratchet led Elita through the streets of Kaon to the opening of a cave. Elita was a little hesitant to follow Ratchet. Last time she followed him, Ratchet had told Elita she was Ultra Magnus' twin sister and she had to donate energon to save him. It had worked, but the outcome was still undetermined.

Ratchet used his flashlight to illuminate the cave's walls. There was writing, writing from the ancients.

"These cave paintings were undocumented and hidden during the war. Some scouts stumbled upon them while on a scouting mission. Worried the Decepticons would destroy the artwork, the cave was sealed up. But one drawing still haunts me to this day," Ratchet explained and he lit up the right wall.

Elita's optics widened with disbelief. The cave drawing showed three bots painted gold in a triangle shooting beams from their hands and destroying a dark figure. The bot forming the left bottom point looked like her. She pointed to the bot.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Elita asked, her servos shaking, "The bot in the bottom right corner looks like Ultra Magnus. Is it?"

"I stand to reason it is you two, but the only problem is the third figure. Who is it?" Ratchet wondered out loud.

"He looks like Optimus, but Optimus is…,"

"Right. So I don't know,"

"Who's to say that this prophecy is true and happening now?"

"The prophecy says three strong Cybertronians that have compassion and the will to save two worlds will destroy the darkness once and for all,"

"So, I've only been to Cybertron. I've never set foot on another planet,"

"Ultra Magnus spent time on another planet during the war. The small planet was called Earth,"

"So what are you saying?"

"Elita One, you are coming to Earth with me. Ultra Magnus is stable and…,"

"No, I'm not leaving Cybertron, not with Ultra Magnus, my brother, in the hospital,"

"You better pack; we're leaving soon,"

Elita One, angered, stormed out of the cave. Ratchet sighed and shook his head.

Elita One had just gotten to Earth and she was already mad. Ratchet had suggested she scan an alternate mode and go for a drive. Elita found a convertible for her vehicle mode and was driving around the Nevada desert.

Meanwhile, fourteen-year-old Abigail Holmes was walking down Main Street in a small nearby town when Elita drove past her. Abigail or Abby watched her drive by and was angered when the speeding Elita got dirt in her platinum blonde hair. Abby's hazel eyes beamed with anger. And Abby marched down the street behind Elita.

Elita pulled into a nearby alley and checked for prying human eyes. Completely breaking protocol, Elita One transformed into her robot mode. Teeming with rage, Elita punched a dumpster and threw her face into her servos. Elita heard a whimper. She turned around to face Abby.

Elita looked at Abby. She sure did dress funny. Abigail wore a dusty rose short sleeved shirt with floral shorts and had tan ankle boots.

"Why are you mad?" Abby asked unafraid.

"You're not afraid of me?" Elita One said using her motherly commander voice.

"Why would I be? And like I said before, why are you mad?"

"My brother is in the hospital,"

"That's sad,"

"Yeah,"

Abigail leaned up against a building, believing that this may take a while. Elita started to explain what had happened, but stopped herself. Why was she telling some human her sob story? Abby answered saying she was a good listener. Elita shrugged her shoulders, through protocol and her sanity out the window, and continued the story.

After Elita finished, Abby only had one piece of advice to give to her.

"Bottling up your emotions will only lead to more trouble."

Abby left. Elita, stunned, transformed back to vehicle mode and drove back to base. She parked herself on a bluff and watched the sun set. Thinking of what Abigail had said, but convincing herself that Abigail was just a crazy human. Elita One finally relaxed and felt the last bit of sun rays disappeared.

Meanwhile, deep underground in South America, groups of Bionics were in their Earth Base. One group of Bionic commanders was discussing war plans with Metatron. Metatron silenced their ramblings and discussions.

He said, "The Autobots are weak. However, the prophecy is coming true right before us. If Elita One discovered what she is capable of and the other two follow suit, we are done for. Autobots, watch out, we're coming."

**So there's chapter 2. I hope you liked it. And if any of you are wondering, Elita One looks like a mix of G1 Elita One and Animated Arcee (her helmet in particular). And I know a lot of people are not fans of humans, humans are put in the series and movies to represent something. I can't remember what they represent though. But don't worry, chapter three will be up soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**How'd you like chapter 2? I hope you did. Elita One is still on Earth, meets the Bionics, saves a town, and meets a familiar face. Ultra Magnus is still in a coma. I hope you'll like this one. Here we go, again… **

**Oh I forgot to mention this in the last few chapters; I do not own Transformers Prime. However, Abigail, Metatron and the Bionics, and others later on are original characters from me. **

Commander Elita One was on a routine scouting mission for energon. It had been Ratchet's idea to get her out of the base to stop her from moping around. Elita was walking through the forest with her scanner when she felt a familiar feeling. She felt like she was being watched. She thought back to her and Ultra Magnus' encounter with the Bionics on Cybertron. She withdrew her swords.

Shadows flashed past her, she knew what was coming. Out of nowhere, a Bionic foot soldier lunged at her. Elita dodged him and attacked him. Two more Bionics appeared. Elita fought them all off; she was furious for what they did to her brother. The Bionics retreated and she relaxed.

Elita One went back to base with the energon.

"Elita One, did you find anything?" Ratchet asked all business-like.

Elita handed him the small energon crystal and said, "I encountered some Bionics in the field. I can't believe there are Bionics on Earth."

"They've been around for a few months,"

"And you didn't think to tell us about it?"

"They haven't attacked anyone,"

"Yeah right,"

Elita retreated to her room. She laid on her cot, but shot up and started to stretch. She didn't know why she did, but something came over her and made her start to stretch. She started doing some push-ups next. Ratchet walked by her room and noticed this. He smiled to himself. Elita was finally starting to act like a commander instead of a protoform.

Elita One was doing sit-ups when an alarm went off. Ratchet had beaten her to the computer and was turning off the alarm.

"What's wrong?" Elita asked.

"Bionics on the move, heading for a small mountain town," Ratchet answered.

Elita nodded as Ratchet opened the Groundbridge. She sprinted into the Groundbridge and out only to discover she was in the same forest she had been in a few hours ago.

Hearing machines and talking nearby, Elita went into stealth mode and moved towards the sound. The Bionics were at the bottom of a valley setting up explosives. The trajectory of the blast would hit the small mountain town even lower in the valley. Metatron was there. Elita narrowed her optics at the sight of him.

Still angry with Metatron, Elita attacked. She started destroying Bionics left and right. Metatron was within her sights. Elita lunged at him. Metatron avoided her and two began to scrimmage.

Metatron started to "chat" with Elita as they fought.

"Commander Elita One, only femme commander during the war still online," Metatron started.

Elita One kept fighting him. She was getting exhausted, Metatron however wasn't.

Metatron continued, "…short but quick and very flexible. And not to mention the fact that you are only fighting me because of the fact that I nearly off lined your brother."

Elita One froze.

"That's right. I was the one that hurt Ultra Magnus," Metatron chuckled.

Elita One screamed and sprinted at him. Metatron took her down with one swift punch. As Elita lay on the ground convulsed, Metatron pulled out a remote. He pushed the button and explosions went off. Metatron flew away. Elita retracted her blaster and had Metatron in her sights. But she stopped herself from firing. She wondered what was more important, slaying Metatron or saving a town? Knowing the right answer, Elita grunted as she put her blaster away. And she sprinted to stop the mudslide the explosion had created.

Elita turned into vehicle mode and sped ahead of the mudslide. Elita transformed and ran in front of the mudslide. Then the thought hit her. How was she going to stop the mudslide? The mudslide rumbled closer and closer to her. Elita closed her optics and held out her servos.

The rumble got closer and closer and Elita got tenser and tenser. Suddenly, the rumbling stopped; Elita opened her optics and was shocked.

The mudslide was frozen in mid-air. Elita looked at her servos. Had she done that? Elita felt a tap on her leg. She looked down and saw a familiar human face.

"Abigail," Elita said with surprise.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Abby joked.

Elita smiled with relief.

Elita went back to base and described what had happened to Ratchet. He nodded as he listened.

"Elita, in the ancient text, Cybertronians described a mode they could go into called the Golden Mode. Only a few could achieve it and to unlock it you had to do something heroic and selfless. The cave painting I showed you awhile back depicted the three bots in Golden Mode. Maybe you are one of the Autobots depicted," Ratchet explained.

Elita retorted back, "Not possible, all I did was save a town instead of going after Metatron."

"And by doing that, you were selfless and you started acting like a real hero,"

"Well,"

"Elita, I think the best thing to do right now is for you to start training,"

"Training?"

"Yes, you know like meditating and yoga,"

Elita arched her eyebrow at Ratchet. He sighed. Elita walked away somewhat satisfied with herself and without her knowing, Elita's optics flashed golden.

**There you go, that's chapter three. There is one of the reasons that I called this story Transformers Golden. Until next time, keep reading and commenting! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I hope you guys and gals enjoyed chapter three. This is the last chapter until the grand finale. And do note I'm terrible at descriptions so you'll have to use your imaginations a little bit, especially for the settings. Here we go once more… **

**I do not own Transformers Prime. **

Elita One was relaxing on a nearby bluff in Nevada. She was looking up at the mid-afternoon sky and closed her optics. Behind her, Elita heard a car engine. She sat up and turned around. A white convertible pulled up and Abigail Holmes got out.

"Hey Abby," Elita said.

"Hey Elita," Abby answered back as she sat down, "So, how you been?"

"Umm…Abby, I called you here for a reason,"

"Okay,"

"I'm leaving,"

"What? When?"

"Tonight,"

"You're heading back to Cybertron,"

"I'm sorry Abby,"

"But I thought we had something,"

"We can video chat or text,"

"Yeah,"

Abby stood up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going Abby?" Elita asked.

"Back to my boring life," Abby sulked.

Abby got back into her convertible and started the engine. And Elita's spark broke as Abby drove away.

Elita trudged back to base as Ratchet was firing up and Spacebridge.

"Are you ready to go Elita?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah I guess," Elita replied half-heartedly.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing,"

"Okay then,"

Ratchet opened the Spacebridge and motioned for Elita to leave. Ratchet was not going with her. Elita nodded to Ratchet and he did the same. And Elita One left in a flash.

The Spacebridge opened in Kaon and Elita stepped out. Bots were hustling and bustling through the streets. Elita accepted the pace change and headed to the partially completed government building.

When Elita got there, she noticed one bot was giving out orders and governing some construction workers. He was tall, thin, and white and green. Elita walked over to him. And his attention shifted to her.

"Hello Commander Elita One," he said.

"Hi," Elita replied.

"My name is Inkwell and I was sort of running Cybertron while you were away,"

"I noticed,"

"Come, let me show you around Kaon,"

Before Elita could protest, Inkwell led her away. Inkwell explained construction projects and Elita tuned him out. Finally, Inkwell released his grip. For a nerd, Inkwell had one heck of a grip. Elita rubbed her sore wrist and Inkwell ordered a beam to be lowered onto a nearby building still in construction.

"Look Inkwell, I'm glad someone was in charge while I was away, but I'm ready to take command now," Elita told Inkwell.

Inkwell started to object, but a beam came out of nowhere and hit Elita in the back of the head.

"I am but a humble dock worker," Elita stammered as she collapsed and lost conscious.

Elita woke up in a swirling colorful mist. She stood up, her head aching. She looked around and noticed a tall, well built, blue and silver femme bot carrying a huge hammer. Her lips moved, but no words were heard.

"What?" Elita shouted.

The femme spoke again but no sound came from her lips. A blast of light flooded the mist and Elita's optics shot open. She was back on Cybertron with her face in the dirt. Elita stood up and held her leaking head. Inkwell, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and others surrounded Elita asking if she was okay.

"I'm fine, just a headache," Elita said.

They helped her stand up and led her to the hospital. Inkwell stayed behind. An evil smile spread across his face although he was a little disappointed the beam hadn't killed Elita.

Elita got to the hospital and had her head bandaged up. She didn't dare go to Magnus' room. Emotions flooded over Elita and she buried her face in her hands. She heard someone walk over to her and put his or her hand on her shoulder. Elita didn't look up.

"It's okay Elita, it only hurts for a while," a familiar voice said.

Elita shot up, recognizing the voice. She turned around and saw Ultra Magnus there, conscious, alive, and covered in bandages. She hugged Ultra Magnus tightly as tears of joy streamed down her face. Ultra Magnus held her in a brotherly hug. They hugged for about a minute or two when finally they let go of each other.

Ultra Magnus and Elita One walked around the hospital. Magnus was not allowed to leave the hospital grounds since he wasn't healthy enough. Elita explained her journey to Earth, the ancient prophecy, and Inkwell. And finally it was time for Elita to break the news.

"Magnus, I have to tell you something," Elita said.

"What is it?" Magnus asked.

"Promise me you're not going to freak out,"

"Okay, I promise,"

"When you were sick, Ratchet ran some tests and discovered that…I am your sister,"

Ultra Magnus' jaw dropped to the ground. Elita held up her arms and silently said ta-da. After a while, Magnus closed his mouth and grabbed Elita in a hug.

"You're not freaked out?" Elita asked with surprise.

"A little bit," Magnus replied as he let go of Elita.

"Oh,"

"But, I'm glad,"

"Why?"

"I was worried I was going to have to lead Cybertron alone, but now I get to lead with my sister,"

Elita One smiled. Ultra Magnus smiled back. And the two watched the sun set. Things were finally starting to look up.

**There you go, chapter four. The last chapter is next and it will involve action, humor, possibly romance, the golden mode, and answers to questions. Who was that femme Elita saw? How will the two commanders get along knowing they are siblings? Find out next time and don't forget to leave a comment. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the final chapter. We will finally get a character I've been dying to bring in. Now I'm going to stop talking and let the chapter speak for itself. Here we go for one last time… **

**I do not own Transformers Prime. **

Elita One was looking at her newly redecorated apartment. She used crystals, fake flowers, and other things she had collected on Earth. But it just wasn't quite right. It was time to redecorate again. Elita was deep in thought when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Elita shouted.

The door opened and Ultra Magnus walked in.

"Hey Magnus," Elita said not looking.

"How did you know it was me?" Magnus asked with surprise.

"Really? You're the only person who visits me,"

"Oh,"

"Anyway, why are you here?"

"Inkwell is at it again,"

"Really, does that bot ever take a break?"

At this point, Elita had turned around and faced Magnus. Magnus shrugged his shoulders and Elita rolled her optics and turned her back to Magnus. Ultra Magnus walked over.

"Do you need to redecorate?" Magnus asked knowing the answer.

"Yep," Elita answered.

"Femmes, can't make up their mind,"

Ultra Magnus turned around and left Elita's apartment.

"Maybe an ocean theme," Elita said to herself.

Elita shook her head and left her apartment. She had an ego-maniac to put in his place.

Ultra Magnus had beaten Elita to Inkwell. Magnus was talking to him when Elita arrived. Magnus was obviously getting upset. Not wanting trouble, Elita pulled Ultra Magnus aside and calmed him down.

"He's not worth it," Elita said.

Ultra Magnus grunted like a brute. He started to head over to Inkwell probably to pound him, but Elita stopped him.

"I'm going to make sure he never makes another construction decision without consulting someone again," Ultra Magnus said through gritted teeth.

"Listen to yourself. You're acting like an animal," Elita replied trying to calm him down.

Finally, Ultra Magnus calmed down and let Elita lead him back to the hospital to rest. When Magnus was in his hospital room and out of audio receptor shot, Elita punched a nearby wall. She hated Inkwell. Of course, everyone did. He was bossy, pushy, a coward, and an all-around jerk.

Elita calmed down and took a deep breath. She closed her optics and opened them. Then, she walked home.

Later that night, Elita One was powered down when she started to dream. The blue and silver femme with the huge hammer appeared. She spoke again and although Elita could hear her speech, she couldn't make it out. Elita struggled to hear when she jolted awake. She heard a tapping on her window in her living room. Elita snapped up and rushed into the living room.

A blue and silver orb tapped on her window. It twirled around and took off due south. Elita sprinted out of her apartment in pursuit of the orb.

The orb flew high above Kaon's semi-completed buildings. Elita transformed into her convertible mode and followed it. The orb continued out of Kaon all the way to the Well of Allsparks. The orb took a complete nosedive into the well. Elita pulled up and transformed into robot mode. She looked down into it and dropped a rock down it. She counted to ten until it hit the bottom. It was a 100 meter drop.

"I can make that," Elita said.

She pulled out her swords and jumped in. At the last twenty meters, Elita stuck her swords into the sides of the well. Her fall was slowed and she landed safely on a platform. She looked around. Her guiding orb had vanished. Below her, was the core of Cybertron, Primus himself.

Elita jumped off the platform and landed on the ground. She looked up and the core. She walked around the giant spark and found something that startled her.

The body of Optimus Prime lay at her feet. Elita kneeled down and looked at his spark chamber. There was a faint beat and the Matrix of Leadership was gone. Elita looked at the core and at Optimus. She got an idea. Elita dragged Optimus' body towards the core.

"What do you think you're doing?" a deep voice boomed.

Elita was startled and looked up in surprise. A dark, cloaked figure was standing on the platform she had been on moments ago.

"Who are you?" Elita screamed at him.

"Someone who will make your life a living nightmare if you reactivate Optimus Prime," the figure answered.

"I'm not afraid of you,"

The cloaked figure swooped down off the platform right in front of Elita One.

"Okay, now I'm a little afraid," Elita mumbled to herself.

The figure withdrew his blaster and fired at her. Elita dodged and advanced at him with her swords. The fight had begun. Eventually, the figure gained the upper hand.

He pushed Elita up against the nearby wall and aimed his blaster at her spark chamber. He was about to shoot when the core started to pulse. Gold mist danced around the chamber. The figure let Elita go and ran away. Elita sunk to the ground and lost conscious.

Elita opened her optics and discovered she was in the swirling colorful mist again. The blue and silver femme was in front of her again. She bent down and lifted Elita's chin. She smiled warmly.

"Hello child," the femme said with a voice as smooth as silk.

"Who are you?" Elita asked a little scared of her.

"I am Solus Prime. I am one of your past lives and your spirit guide. I am here to guide you through these turbulent times,"

"So, why am I here?"

"You, your brother, and Optimus Prime are all important for Cybertron's survival. You three are the last few Cybertronians who can enter the Golden Mode,"

"But there's so much to be done. A new government must be created, lives need to be rebuilt; I can't do this all alone. Even with Magnus' help,"

"You will adapt in time. Remember if you ever need help, I'm not that far away,"

Solus Prime's energy began to fade and she did too.

"Wait, don't leave! I have so many questions," Elita shouted after her, but all in vain.

A bright light shot out of the mist. Elita shielded her optics with her arm. The light got brighter and brighter until Elita found she was back in the real world. The cloaked figure was back. He stood over Optimus with his sword ready to strike. Elita furrowed her brow and concentrated her energy on her anger towards the figure.

Suddenly, Elita started to glow. Her color scheme changed from pink and white to a glittering gold and white. A long shimmering gold tail skirt with a very long train appeared. Her optic color went from royal blue to gold. She began to rise into the air, towering over the figure. The figure looked up in horror and awe.

"Are you scared of me now? Because you should be," Elita asked as a gold bow appeared out of thin air in her hand. A blue arrow appeared in the bow as she pulled the bowstring back. And she fired.

The cloaked figure dodged the arrows and ran away for good. Elita slowly floated back to the ground. She looked over at Optimus' body and pushed his body towards the core. The core began to fluctuate as Optimus' body got closer. Power from the core pushed Elita One up against the wall again. The power, force, and pressure became more and more intense until Elita had to close her optics. The power subsided and Elita opened her optics.

The core was calm and Optimus' body was gone. Elita looked down at her arms. She was no longer golden. She sighed and got up. Elita looked around for any signs of what had happened when her optics were closed. She found nothing.

Elita slowly walked back to Kaon. She got to the gates and looked up where the giant statue of Megatron once stood. Nothing was there now. Elita looked back down again and smiled.

Optimus Prime was standing there at the gates, waiting for her. Elita ran into his arms. They hugged tightly as tears streamed down Elita's face. Finally she let go and looked at him. Optimus looked completely unharmed and handsome. He wiped a tear from Elita's cheek.

"How did you? I mean you were," Elita stammered.

"Elita, I'm here now. You're not alone anymore," Optimus answered.

"You have no idea,"

Elita leaned in closer to Optimus until their foreheads touched. They two held each other as the sun rose over the horizon.

Optimus and Elita walked through the streets of Kaon. A few war veterans stopped in shock. They headed over to the hospital. Elita entered Ultra Magnus' hospital room first. Magnus was getting his energon pressure tested when she came in.

"Hey Elita, I have great news. The doctors say that I can leave the hospital as early as this afternoon if my tests are normal," Ultra Magnus said actually happy for once.

"I think I have greater news," Elita One replied.

She motioned towards the door and Optimus came in. Magnus' jaw dropped.

"Optimus Prime," Ultra Magnus said, "You're alive."

"I am aware of that," Optimus answered trying to be funny. Elita didn't think it was at all.

Optimus and Elita pulled up chairs and the three talked for hours. Without her knowing, Elita's optics glowed gold for a split second as she laughed.

**And that's a wrap. Thank you all who read my story, liked it, and commented. Optimus looks like he did in seasons 1 and 2 of Prime. I was planning on a sequel so expect that soon. **

**Until then, enjoy some bloopers I whipped up. I had to word them and do the spacing kind of funny so you could see where one blooper begins and another ends. **

Chapter 1

Ultra Magnus hears the blaster cock and turns around. Elita One is standing there with her blaster. Her mind blanks out and she doesn't say her line.

"Line!" Elita shouts.

Everyone cracks up, including Magnus and Elita.

"It's not funny!" Elita shouts to crew, "I blanked out."

Elita turns around and sees Ultra Magnus injured on the ground. She kneels down to examine him.

"Boo!" Ultra Magnus shouts and Elita screams and falls over.

Everyone cracks up behind the camera.

Ratchet turns around about to tell Elita huge news.

"Elita, Ultra Magnus is your tin brother," Ratchet says.

Some people are confused and others are laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ratchet asks.

"You said tin brother," Elita answered trying to contain her laughter.

"Oh,"

Chapter 2

Elita is standing in her apartment waiting for Bumblebee to barge in. A huge bang is heard from the door. Screams of pain are heard. Bumblebee couldn't break down the door.

"Maybe we should change that," Elita suggests to the director, "That's like the fifth time he's done that."

Elita is on Earth in the alley. She hears a whimper. Elita looks down and faces Abby. Abby cracks up and can't say her line. The crew cracks up too.

"Don't laugh! I can't say it when people laugh!" Abby yells at the crew.

Chapter 3

Elita had just stopped the mudslide when she feels Abby's tap on her leg. Elita starts to laugh, knowing what Abby is going to say. Abby laughs too and soon everyone is laughing.

"Don't laugh! I've told you people a million times!" Abby yells.

Chapter 4

Elita and Magnus were pulling in to hug each other.

"Ow," Elita said quietly.

"Did I get your optic?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah,"

Elita had poked her optic on Magnus' cheek. How that's possible we'll never know.

Chapter 5

Elita is introducing Optimus to Magnus. They wait around for Optimus to come in.

"Was that my cue?" Optimus asked out in the hall.

"Yeah," Everyone shouted.

"Oh, oops,"

A few people laugh.

Elita sees the camera pushing in on her face for the final scene. She waits a few seconds and winks to the camera.

"That's a wrap people!" the director shouts off camera.

And everyone files out to go home.


End file.
